Nadil Bloodedge (Blood Reign)
Nadil Bloodedge is the one of the primary antagonist in the Blood Reign series. Nadil acts like a peaceful, kind, and caring father in the very beginning of the series however behind this hides a curl, paranoid, and crazed being. His paranoia and his insanity leads him to kill his brother-in-law and soon he attempts to kill his brother-in-law's child fearing that the blood of child's father will lead up to the destruction of his kingdom. Background Many details of Nadil's early life are unknown. Besides being born into vampire royalty, there are many things that remains in the shadows. No-one knows how he has attained the accursed blade of Exodus and how he controls the madness itself. Appearance Nadil appears to be a young attractive man, with long dark brown hair that reaches down to his shoulders, his skin is white, and he has sapphire 'empty' blue eyes. His appearance changes when he tastes blood, his hair becomes more wield and longer, his skin is pale, his nails extends further and become sharper, and his eyes turn into lustful dark ruby red. He on a regular basis wears custom tailor clothing, wearing a long black suit with red trimmings, long sleeves that covers his hands, a long collar, sliver buttons, he has 3 sliver rings on each arm, has 4 rings on his left hand, a amethyst purple ring on the pointing finger, a red ruby ring on the middle finger, a sapphire blue ring on the index finger, and a emerald green ring on the pinky finger. Personality Before the start of Blood Reign Nadil was a kind, caring, and loving father. In the earlier days he was madly in love with the love of his life Rosaline Alucard or now known as Rosaline Bloodedge. A few years later after marrying Rosaline, he has become the new ruler of vampires. This new power however didn't corrupt him, he just wanted a home and a life with his wife. But as days pass their lands are being raided by the werewolves, sensing no other way, he starts a war with the werewolves. Years have gone by but war hasn't change at all. With all this blood and chaos surrounding Nadil, Nadil eventually is corrupted by the madness of blood, chaos, fear, and victory. His personality changed little by little, becoming more cruel and blood-thirsty. He lusting more power travels to the forgotten parts of Amityville there he meets with a dark-cloaked figure, the cloaked figure asks Nadil what he truly desires. Nadil reply 'To spill the blood of my enemies and to drink the rivers of immortality'. The dark-figured then smirks and gives Nadil the location of ancient dark weapon that would grant Nadil the desire and power he needs to reach immortality. He travels to the location and months later comes back to the vampire kingdom colder then ever wielding a long-black weapon in his hands, with the blade's edge is the color of blood. He after, attaining the weapon becomes far more ruthless, cold, heartless, and crazed. He attacks random villages just to see the color of blood, kills many of his own people who deny his rule, and kills those who he thinks will overthrown him. He even had thoughts on killing his wife Rosaline but never went through with his plans. Biography Blood Reign: The Dawn Blood Reign In the beginning of Blood Reign, Nadil raids countless of human villages searching for the child that carries the blood of Alucard, fearing that the child will rise up and overthrow Nadil. Nadil growing more paranoid by the second send half his kingdom searching for the child who carries Alucard's blood. His search leads him to Romania. In a nearby village they have located the child of Alucard, they had completely destroyed the village, turning most of the villagers into vampires. The child watched as Nadil himself slew the child's mother and father then, Nadil pierce the child's heart with his sword killing the child...or so he thought. Moments later after he walked out the room, the child lying in a pool of his own blood, he crawls over to where his mother's body lays, hoping that she is still alive, he lays his head on her lap slowly dying, his mother using her last breath gives the child a kiss on cheek and tells him that she loved him. The child smiles softly and tears started coming down his face. Moments later a beautufl young woman apporaches the child and offers her hand, the child looks at the young woman, the child slowly reaches out for her hand, becoming one of the creatures of the night, a vampire. Abilities & Techniques Nadil having the tittle 'King of Vampires' proves that he is very strong, he has over millions of familiars that he has absorbed, commands the entire vampire kingdom, and has the ancient blade that once belonged to Exodus, with the blade in his possession Nadil strength is greatly increased. Abilities He has unbelievable strength able to level a building with one single punch, he speed is almost unmatched able to move so fast that it seems like telporting to almost everyone, and he has great stamina. (Shadow Element)-'' He has the natural ability to use shadow element techniques, but He doesn't use shadow element based attacks that much. ''(Necrotic Element)- ''He has the natural ability to use Necrotic element techniques, his weapon has the power to harm shadow based creatures and undead creatures. ''(Immortality)-'' He being born of a true blood vampire, he naturally has immortality. He is not killed like other vampires, instead of being killed by imapled through the heart, you must remove the head, remove the heart, and burn them both to kill him for sure. ''(Vampirism)- ''He can pass 'Vampirism' on when he sucks the blood from the creature, after sucking the blood from a creature within days the creature slowly starts turning into vampire. ''(Memorization)-'' After sucking the blood from a creature he gains all the memories of the creature. ''(Blood Lust)- After sucking the blood from a creature, his wounds will heal faster then normal, his senses are temporary increased, and his overall strength is greatly increased. (Absorption)-'' He can choose to absorb a creature within himself, to gain the creatures memories, powers, and etc.... ''(Familiar Summon)-'' He after absorbing a creature, the creature becomes one of his familiars, he can summon her familiars anytime to aid her in battle. ''(Resistance to Shadows)-'' He can resit any shadow based attacks. ''(Intangibility)- ''He can go through solid objects at will. ''(Shape-shifting)-'' He has the natural ability to shape-shifting into anything he desires, a swarm of bats, mist, or another creature. ''(Regeneration)-'' He can regenerate lost limbs within minutes. ''(Weakness to Holy)-'' He being a vampire, has the natural weakness to Holy enchanted objects, he cannot walk on holy grounds or he would be instantly killed, his abilities will weakness when he is hit by Holy objects, his regeneration is slower, and she cannot move if impaled by a holy object in the heart. ''(Weakness to Light)-'' He being a vampire, has the natural weakness to light enchanted objects, he takes major damage from light based objects. ''(Sunlight)-'' He being a vampire, has the natural weakness to the sun, he cannot walk in the sunlight or he will be turned into ashes. He can walk in the sunlight only if he is covering his entire body (wearing a cloak with a hood) showing no skin or it would turn to ashes. ''(Garlic)-'' He can't be near garlic, the smell of it will make him feel sick and if he eats something with garlic in it he will pass out for days. Techniques Exodus's Madness Influence Forms 'Exodus's Madness Influence forms' only happens when the wielder has no power to restrain the madness coming from the blade, the blade being freed from the seal, starts creating giant black threads that come fourth impaling the wielder multiple times, eventually being covered with blackish goo. Moments later the new being will transform into a new creature increasing in power and being sucked into madness of Exodus. Nadil only has 4 transformations. 'Lustful Form' In 'Lustful Form' Nadil will transform into a giant black gooey creature, with glowing red eyes, 2 skull heads attached together with black goo running down from the heads, 2 black goo legs on both sides of the body and 2 skeleton legs attached to both sides of the black gooey legs. While he is in this form, he acts like a wild best charging at anything that moves and is hard to attack directly while in this form, if slice off one of the limbs the black goo will reach out for the sliced limb and re-attached itself. It also likes to absorb all things into itself, buildings, weapons, or even corpses. 'Wraith Form' 'Wraith Form' after staying in 'Lustful Form' for a extended period of time or greatly harmed Nadil, he will undergo another transformation, this time the creature using the things that it has absorbed into itself, will create a giant black muscular creature, with four hands sticking out circling around where would the heart would be, a row of skeleton heads cover around Nadil's left arm while many skeleton arms are sticking out on his right arm, Nadil's head will be deformed looking and would be missing part of his face. While he is in this form, Nadil will try using brute force to overpower his foes, attacking non-stop and not holding back any of his power. The only way to kill Nadil in this form is to time one of attacks, then run up his chest as fast as you can, and rip the hands out of his chest. 'Sadness Form' 'Sadness Form' , after staying in 'Wraith Form' for a extended period of time or greatly harmed Nadil, he will undergo another transformation, this time he will transform into a giant humanoid creature with 7 dark blue wings, in this form it takes a shape of a dark skin human with thorns around the chest, with a deformed human being coming fourth through the chest area holding his hands together, with this black goo pouring out from the wings. While he is in this form, Nadil will be casting countless of spells to quickly kill his enemies, he usually tries breaking their spirit by using illusion spells or fill their heart full of sadness and eventuality make them commit suicide. The only way to kill Nadil in this form is to slice off the deformed human hands off the body, he gets all of his magicka power from the hands. Breathe of Sorrow (Illusion Magcika) (Spell)- Nadil will use this spell at the very start of the battle, this spell makes any creature within 30 feet filled up with thoughts of suicide, if thier will power isn't strong enough they will atempt to kill them self. Wraith of a Fallen God (Spell)- Tears of The Lost God (Ice Magicka) (Spell)- This spell will freeze anything within 20 feet of himself instanly, even freezing fire itself. Shattered Soul (Illusion Magicka) (Spell)- Prayer of The Forgotten (Necrotic Magicka) (Spell)- Nadil will use this spell after he has make other creatures commit suicide or died by his hands, all the souls that he has conquered will be absorbed into himself granting him more power. Forgiven Sin (Healing Magicka)- Nadil will use this spell after he has absorbed the souls, for each soul he absorbs his health and magicka souls regenerates. 'Insanity Form' 'Insanity Form', after staying in 'Sadness Form' for a extended period of time or greatly harmed Nadil, he will undergo his final transformation, the time Nadil will transform into a titan-sized black skinned creature, he is wearing skull heads for gauntlets on his right arm, his left arm is covered in thousands of skeletons corpses, his head will be mixed of skulls from other creatures,anything that his skin that comes within contact will be absorbed, each step he takes will leave goo black trails, his chest will have multiple creatures dangling. While he is in this form, it is almost impossible to kill him let alone get near him, if a creature comes in contact with his skin, they will get stuck as the skin will wrap itself around the creature, while the creature is stuck corpses will come out from Nadil's skin and try dragging the creature deep within Nadil. The only way to kill Nadil, is to be absorbed within himself and destroy the sword that giving Nadil all this power. Character Relationships Musical Themes During the final battle with Nadil, 'Descending into Madness plays. 'Descending into madness' reflects on Nadil's personality. Descending into Madness is separated into four sections. 'Descending Into Madness- First Tier (Darkness of the Unknown)' 'Descending Into Madness- Second Tier (Screams of Millions)' 'Descending Into Madness- Third Tier (Cries of Pain)' 'Descending Into Madness- Final Tier (Tears of The Fallen God)' thumb|250px|right Quotes *(To Rath Before Their Battle) Why...? Why cling to the words hope...dreams...when you can cling to nothingness...or descend into madness itself?!?!?! '' *(Entering his first form 'Lustful Form')- That's what I love...I love the destruction of things...chaos...what beautiful things!!! *(Entering his second form 'Wraith Form)- Destroy!!! Destroy!!! Destroy!!! I will destroy everything!!! *(Entering his third form 'Sadness Form)- Why...why can't you..accept it? Death comes to all things in the world, its a natural thing why won't you just die already.... *(Entering his last form 'Insanity Form')- Life...hope....dreams....love....they are meaningless! Such meaningless things....I will destroy them all!!!! Trivia *Each of the four rings represents Nadil's Madness transformations, Amethyst Purple 'Lust Transformation', Ruby Red 'Wraith Transformation', Sapphire Blue 'Sadness Transformation' and Emerald Green 'Insanity Transformation.' *Each of the four transformations reflects Nadil personality before getting the sword. *Lustful represents his hunger for more power and his need to spill blood on the battlefield. *Wraith represents his narcissistic nature to destroy everything in existence. *Sadness represents his inner sadness, he doesn't understand the meaning of love and hope. Category:Xero Toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Blood Reign (Character) Category:Vampire (Blood Reign)